First Date
by BanginBrunette
Summary: What would happen on Kyo and Uo's first date? Who would win in an intense match of Truth or Dare? Fluffy oneshot! [KyoUo]


Title: First Date 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or Blink 182's lyrics. I also do not claim to own "The Truth About Forever." (That's where I got the Truth Game).

_A/N: This is a songfic to go along with "First Date" by Blink 182._

* * *

**In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date.  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think;  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat.  
**

I had finally asked Arisa out, and she said she wanted to go to the fair that was in town. So, here we sat. We were stuck at the top of the ferris wheel; total cliche, I know. I'm just glad neither of us are scared of heights!

"Hey, you wanna play a game?" I suggested.

She looked at me cautiously and asked, "What kind of game?"

"It's called Truth, and there's only one rule. You have to tell the truth, no matter how embarassing, emotional, or stupid the answer is. Simple enough, right?" I said, as I tried to smile convincingly.

"How do you win?" She asked, now interested.

"If I ask you a question that is so personal that you don't wanna tell me, you say Pass. If you pass, I win!" I explained.

"Uhhh... sure. What the hell? You ask first, " she said.

"Uhm, okay, what's your favorite color?" I said, with a guilty look on my face. Lame, I know, but I wanted to start out slow.

"Oh, don't go easy on me just cause I'm new to the game. I'm not gonna be easy on you!" She said, with a sigh. "Green. Now, I ask the question: OrangeTop, tell me, you a virgin?" she asked, a sly smile spreading to her face. I just blushed, unsure of what to say.

"Dammit, Yankee, you don't have to play hardball! We just got started!" I pleaded. Maybe she would change her mind and ask a nicer question.

"Does this mean you pass?" Arisa asked, hopeful she had already won.

"Hell no!" I said. I was not going to lose after just one question. "Yes..." I said, mumbling. I told the truth, and that was the rule. So what if she couldn't hear me?

"What was that?" Arisa questioned, smirking.

"You heard what I said!" I knew she knew.

She continued to taunt me with that smirk and said, "No, I'm afraid not. What was your answer?"

"Yes, ok?" I said. "Now it's my turn." I didn't feel like causing drama. This game, I wanted answers. "Why does everyone love Yuki so much?"

She blinked, unsure of what she heard, "Woah! Total subject change! Well... I guess because Tohru and all his mindless fangirls picture him as the knight in shining armor that they've always dreamed about. He's cool, calm, handsome, chivalrous. But don't worry Kyon-Kyon, we all love you." She tossled my hair during that last part.

"It's my turn, " she said. "Why do you two fight so much, anyways?"

I wasn't expecting that. Now I'd have to get all emotional and stuff if I wanted to win. She didn't play nice, did she?

I told her, "Well... Uhh, because. Because people accept him. People embrace him. People love him. My family rejects me, and I can't seem to find my place at home, or at school. It's like... he's so perfect, and I always have to compete with him. He makes friends so easily, and all the girls love him, too."

**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

"Freaking seniors want him!" I continued, sighing. "It took me three weeks just to figure out what I was gonna say to ask you out, " I confessed, with a light blush on either cheek. "Why did you say yes?"

She stared at me, unsure, "Is that my question?" I nodded.

"Ermmm... because. I don't know, " she said.

"Come on!" I urged. "You think it was easy to spout out all that mushy-feeling stuff? Of course, you can pass if you wish."

She glared at me, not willing to lose. "No, I do not pass!... I guess it's because I like you. Total cliche, I know. But seriously! I just think we're alike in some ways, and I like spending time with you and having fun, " she finally said.

We were both quiet for a second, embarassed, not used to telling people how we feel.

Arisa decided to break the silence, "What is your deepest-darkest secret?"

"Pass, " I said.

She stared at me in disbelief, "What! Already? Do you really pass?"

"Yes. Pass." This was as good a time as any. We were already squished together in the little seat. I decided to surprise her, so I turned around to face her. And I kissed her. Her eyes grew wide, taken aback. Then she relaxed, but pulled away.

**When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that i'm probably gonna miss  
**

"And the cliche continues... A surprise kiss at the top of a ferris wheel on a first date, " she says, smiling. She turns back to me, and returns the favor, giving me a quick kiss before I interupt.

"I want a rematch!" I said.

"Shut up! I won, and that's that!"

* * *

What do you think: ) Review, please, and let me know! 


End file.
